international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
TNA Sacrifice (2014)
Sacrifice 2014 is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which will take place on April 27, 2014 at the Impact Wrestling Zone in Orlando, Florida. It will be the ninth show under the Sacrifice chronology and sixh event in the 2014 TNA PPV schedule. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Sacrifice will feature eight professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Storylines On April 3 Magnus successfully defended his TNA World Heavyweight Championship against Samoa Simpson, Eric Young and Abyss. On April 8 part of TNA Impact365, Director of Wrestling Operations MVP announced a 10-man gauntlet match that took place on the April 10 episode of Impact Wrestling where the winner receives a future TNA World Heavyweight title shot at Sacrifice (2014), the match would later be won by Eric Young who requested to have his shot at the same night where he went to defeat the champion Magnus. Magnus will invoke his rematch clause at Sacrifice, and wrestle Young for the title. At Lockdown, Bully Harlan was introduced by Dixie Carter to be the special guest referee for the eight-man Lethal Lockdown match. During the match, he slammed Team Dixie's captain, Bobby Roode allowing Team MVP to be victorious. After the match, he powerbombed Roode through the table that he introduced during the match. On March 13 episode of Impact Wrestling Bully Harlan explained he didn't want to wind up working for Roode, who would have become part owner of TNA had his team won at Lockdown). On March 20 Carter was supposed to have a meeting with Bully Harlan but Roode attacked him from behind and beat him down. On March 27 both men engaged in a brawl were both tried to put each other through table. On April 3 Bobby and Ethan Carter III were victorious against Willow and Bully after putting Ray through a table, after the match Bobby and EC3 put Harlan through another two tables. On April 10 after both men failed in winning a 10-man gauntlet match for a shot at the TNA World Heavyweight Championship Dixie made her return and slapped Bully in retaliation for screwing her team over. This will culminate in a tables match between Harlan and Roode at the PPV. On March 6 Matt Borske was attacked by Ethan Carter III and severely damaged his knees, thus losing his chance to fight him at Lockdown 2014. On March 13 Willow seeking revenge against Rockstar Spud and Ethan after costing him the world title shot at Final Resolution (2013), made his debut squashing spud, beating him with umbrella and trapping his leg to a chair and stomping on it. On March 20 Willow attacked EC3 and did the same to him. On March 27 EC3 and Spud were looking for Willow in the woods only for Willow to ambush them. On April 10 Spud cost Willow the 10 man gauntlet match and EC3 Eliminated him, then Willow challenged them for a handicap match on April 17 which he won, after the match Borske made his return, vowing revenge. On April 24 Matt Borske defeated Rockstar Spud after the match EC3 attacked Borske but Willow made the save. Angelina Love made her return to TNA on the March 13, 2014 episode of Impact Wrestling, calling out Velvet Sky wanting to reunite The Beautiful People. Sky would later accept Love's offer on March 20, while TNA Knockouts Champion Madison Rayne declined due to Love's attitude towards her. Later in the show, Love attacked Rayne, after the two hugged, establishing herself as a heel in the process. On the March 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Love defeated Rayne in her return match due to interference from Sky, officially returning the original incarnation of the stable. The Beautiful People made their in-ring return the following week on Impact Wrestling, defeating Rayne and Brittany after pinning Brittany following the Makeover. On April 10, Love defeated ODB, Gail Kim and Brittany in a four-way match to become the number one contender to the Knockouts title, wrestling Rayne for the belt at the PPV. On March 9 at Lockdown, Gunner defeated Kevin Storm in a steel cage Last Man Standing match. On the March 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, after Storm berated Gunner's father, Gunner attacked Storm, but Storm managed to handcuff him to the middle rope and threatened Gunner’s father at ringside. Storm walked away, but returned to smash a beer bottle over Gunner's father's head. On March 27 both men fought in a no disqualification, no countout match were Gunner was victorious. On April 10 both men failed in winning a 10-man gauntlet match for a shot at the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. On April 17 Bobby Roode issued an open challenge for a tables match which was answered by Gunner but Roode got the win with help from James Storm, After the match Storm and Roode beat down Gunner until Bully Harlan made the save. Storm and Gunner will wrestle in an I Quit match at the PPV. Fresh off his victory at Lockdown, after escaping the cage following the use of Christy Hemme as a distraction by pulling her through the camera cut-out of the steel cage. Samuel Shaw lost a street fight rematch against Mr. Anderson on the following Impact Wrestling bringing a mannequin dressed as Christy Hemme to the ring. On April 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, Shaw defeated Mr. Anderson in a Straitjacket match after rendering him unconscious following two Kata Gatame attempts. On April 10, Hemme and Anderson attempted to have Shaw committed, but Shaw had escaped. This will culminate in a "Committed Match", where the loser is committed to a mental institution, between Shaw and Anderson at the PPV. New TNA acquisitions Tigre Uno and Sanada were put against each other in a best of three series for Sanada's TNA X Division Championship. Sanada won the first match on the April 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, and the following week Uno won the second match. At Sacrifice the rubber match of the series will occur, with the X Division title on the line. On February 23, 2014 The Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards) defeated The BroMans (Robbie E and Jessie Gutierrez for the TNA World Tag Team Championship only to lose them the following week to The Bromans on TNA/Wrestle-1 Kaisen: Outbreak supershow event on March 2. Since then, the Wolves have had numerous rematches for the titles on Impact Wrestling, with the BroMans either using excuses to avoid defending the belts, having the third member of the team DJ Zema fill in for defenses, or by getting blatantly disqualified. At the PPV, all three BroMans will defend the championships against the Wolves in a three-on-two handicap match. Results ; ; *The Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards) defeated The BroMans (Robbie E, Jessie Gutierrez and DJ Zema) © in a No Disqualification 3-on-2 Handicap match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship *Mr. Anderson (w/ Christy Hemme) defeated Samuel Shaw in a Commited Match *Matt Borske and Willow defeated Ethan Carter III and Rockstar Spud *Seiya Sanada © defeated Tigre Uno in a TNA X-Division Title Best Of Three Series Match #3 to retain the TNA X Division Championship *Gunner defeated Kevin Storm in a "I Quit" match *Angelina Love (w/ Velvet Sky) defeated Madison Rayne © for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship *Bobby Roode defeated Bully Harlan in a Tables match *Eric Young © defeated Magnus for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Also See *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Event history *Sacrifice External links